Central City
Central City is a city-state in the V2 Chronicles Series, and it serves as the primary setting of all V2 Chronicles media. Found in the north of the fictional Vitannian continent, Celona City borders Central on the south, but to the left and right of Central are the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans respectively. This makes it an exceptional hub of trade and commerce, almost as prolific as Menagerie, the trade capital of the world. Central is known for its eccentric schools, colorful architecture, state-of-the-art technology, booming downtown & uptown districts, and a concerningly high number of gangs and vigilante groups that fight for dominance of the streets, key among them being the famous Vincent Five. Notable Locations Amber Academy Main article: Amber Academy Amber Academy is a private academy located in the heart of Central City, established, owned, and operated by the Minister of Education and Culture's own Amber Association. The academy is run by Principal Milly Ashford and Student President Cammy Karbowski. Amber Academy is known for its lavish, eccentric school festivals, exorbitant amount of school clubs (including the eternally loathable Equestrian Club), and their often-illustrious students, alumni, and personnel, including V2, James and Nana Mobius, Dark Chao Walker, and current Prime Minister Ding-Dong. Vincent Five Hideout The Vincent Five are Central City's most famous and noteworthy gang, run by their mysterious leader Viro, who was later unearthed to be V2. In spite of their fame and constant public appearances, their hideout remains a mystery to the general public, known only to V2's inner circle of Vincents and a small number of field agents and informants. The audience is aware, however, that the hideout is located on the edge of the Downtown District, hidden beneath a record shop, and only be accessed through an underground garage or a number of secret passageways and interlinked underground tunnels that V2 and Rolo had secretly constructed. Rainbow Tower The Rainbow Tower is one of the most instantly-recognizable locations in Central City. Despite being almost completely demolished by an incoming Promethean airship during the Promethean War, it was narrowly saved by the efforts of the late Melissa Lavigne. Thanks to this, a memorial has been erected on the Rainbow Tower's grounds dedicated entirely to Melissa - pictures, memorabilia, and guitars can often be found on premises. The Rainbow Tower is actually home to multiple businesses; dozens of offices can be found per floor. A beloved in-house cafe can be found on the ground floor, and some rooms have even been set aside for prominent guests. During the Promethean War, the Rainbow Tower served as a safe haven for many people hiding from the Council of Fire's invading forces. Violet Bridge The Violet Bridge was a suspension bridge built over the Lunato River, the river that separated the Uptown and Downtown districts of Central City. It was used a source of commute for the residents of Central City, and it was one of the city's national icons. The Violet Bridge was completely obliterated, however, by GUN's Glaston Air Force in an ultimately unsuccessful attempt to kill a rampaging Stella. This wound up making national news; due to GUN's secrecy surrounding Stella, they never revealed their true intentions for destroying the bridge, and faced an overwhelming amount of backlash from the press for their actions. The Vincent Five Exhibit The Vincent Five Exhibit is a Central City museum found in the Downtown District. The exhibit is filled to the brim with Vincent Five memorabilia and militaria, including weapons and equipment the team has used, entire rooms dedicated to various members (the biggest one of all dedicated to Viro himself), framed photographs of historical Vincent Five events, memorials to fallen Vincents, and various pieces of art related to or involving the Vincent Five. Every now and then, citizens are allowed the chance to attend meet-and-greets with members of the Vincent Five and their affiliates. V2 himself once surprised his guests by disguising himself as one of the tour guides. GUN Fortress The Headquarters of the Central City Division of GUN, often just referred to as the GUN Fortress, is the industrial, largely subterranean headquarters of Central City's GUN forces. The fortress is operated by Commander Robyn. The fortress is an elaborate base that conceals a vast array of research facilities that GUN uses to develop both robotic projects (such as Armor restoration) and clandestine science experiments - namely, scientific projects dedicated to the development of experimental supersoldiers. One such supersoldier escaped captivity during a prison break orchestrated by the Vincent Five. The fortress is also home to GUN's command center, a state-of-the-art, 24-hour manned operations room where GUN monitors and supports their forces' operations in Central City and beyond.Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Central City Category:Vincent Five Category:Amber Academy Category:GUN Category:Cities and Towns Category:V2 Universe Category:Admin References